


The Centre of Your Compass

by clonethemidwife



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonethemidwife/pseuds/clonethemidwife
Summary: A Turnadette one shot I accidentally wrote
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Patrick Turner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	The Centre of Your Compass

Sister Bernadette began her clinic duties, moving through them efficiently, but her thoughts were not in the tending of Poplar’s mothers-to-be. No. That was an ongoing problem. She didn’t need to look up to know that he’d come in, barely ahead of the rush of patients. Still, she did look up, and she watched him quickly lay his coat on a chair and walk into the kitchen to wash his hands. Determined not to stare, Sister Bernadette returned to her thoughts. 

It’s strange how someone can be in your life for so long and then all of a sudden, one day, you realize that that person has become the most important person in your life, the centre of your compass, and suddenly you want to tell them all the things you’ve never said before. 

She didn’t know what possessed her to look up again, but she did, and across the community centre, through the kitchen window, her eyes met Dr. Turner’s. The doctor smiled, and Sister Bernadette could not help but smile back. For the first time in her life, she wanted to tell someone everything. She wanted to tell him everything. How strange, indeed.


End file.
